Obelisk Blue
Obelisk Blue is the highest of the three dormitories at Duel Academy. The reason for its superiority over the other two dorms goes back to the fact Seto Kaiba is the owner of this school and that he possessed "Obelisk the Tormentor" during Battle City. While Obelisk Blue is considered to be the dorm with the best students, this is not necessarily true as Jaden Yuki is known as the school's top ranked duelist even though he is in Slifer Red. The dorm is mostly made up of students who have connections and are rich. Luxurious interior design, high-quality rooming, and finer food are offered to the students who reside here. In order to enter Obelisk Blue, one needs to have high grades. In order to start in Obelisk Blue upon enrollment, not only does one needs to have high grades in the written examination but they also need to have earned a diploma from another duelist prep school. .]] The dormitories are divided into separate sections based on gender. Dr. Crowler is in charge of the male dorms while Fonda Fontaine is in charge of the female dorms. Contrary to popular belief, all female students that are accepted into Duel Academy are automatically placed in the Obelisk Blue dorms regardless of whether they have the skill necessary to have been accepted into dorm, with the exception of Blair Flannigan who entered the Slifer Red dorms in a separate manner than the traditional entrance exams. The reason for this is because the lower two dorms do not have the appropriate housing as Obelisk Blue is the only one with separate dormitories for both female and male students. For example, Alexis's two friends have been shown to have skills below what is expected of their dorm. .]] There is a running gag throughout the series where the characters of Obelisk Blue keep disappearing or transferring out of the dorm despite the fact it's valued as the place all the students want to be. This is seen with the creation of the Obelisk White and the constant dorm rearrangement of Chazz Princeton. Uniforms The Obelisk Blue students are identified usually by blue long-tailed jackets with white trimmings unlike the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red students whose uniform jackets are shorter in length. However, there are variations on this jacket as seen by Vellian Crowler, Atticus Rhodes, Zane and Syrus Truesdale's outfits. The most common variant are white jackets with blue trimmings (basically an inverted version of the standard male uniform). This version is supposed to be worn by second-year or higher (seeing as Chazz Princeton didn't wear one, and, after all, he was a top-ranked student) Obelisk Blue students, like Atticus Rhodes or Zane Truesdale. For females, the typical Obelisk Blue attire consists of a white top with blue trimming, a blue miniskirt, and royal blue boots. However a few students wear different outfits even with their Obelisk vests (e.g. Missy). Also, in the beginning of GX, another variant was seen for Obelisk blue males. In episode 4 there were Obelisk Males with short Jackets (they look like Slifer Jackets but in blue) and long Jackets. Characters in Obelisk Blue * Cronos de Medici / Vellian Crowler * Emi Ayukawa / Fonda Fontaine * Asuka Tenjouin / Alexis Rhodes * Fubuki Tenjouin / Atticus Rhodes * Ryo Marufuji / Zane Truesdale * Jun Manjoume / Chazz Princeton * Takuma Saiou / Sartorius * Daichi Misawa / Bastion Misawa * Sho Marufuji / Syrus Truesdale * Edo Phoenix / Aster Phoenix * Rei Saotome / Blair Flannigan * Misturu Ayanokouji / Harrington Rosewood * Mokeo Motegi / Belowski * Junko Makurada / Jasmine * Momoe Hamaguchi / Mindy * Takadera / Torrey * Mukouda / Unnamed in the dub * Isaka / Unnamed in the dub * Taira Taizan / Damon * Houzan Gokaido / Reginald Van Howell III * Ran Kochou / Missy * Harada and Teraoka / 2 of the Three Masked Knights. * Yusuke Fujiwara * Taigo Sorano * Taiyou Torimaki * Raizou Mototani * Tsugio Kanda / Bob Banter * Seika Kohinata * Blue Berets All four of the Overseas Champions were allowed to stay in this dorm, even though they were not officially enrolled. File:DuelAcademyIslandMap-GX1.png|alt=Duel Academy Island map|thumb|right|450px|You are at Obelisk Blue. Click on a dot to go to a location's page. circle 59 119 10 Harbor circle 132 131 10 Ra Yellow Dorm circle 152 98 10 Slifer Red Dorm circle 174 81 10 Ocean circle 212 113 10 Duel Academy circle 205 142 10 Obelisk Blue - Boys' Dorm circle 251 157 10 Obelisk Blue - Girls' Dorm circle 440 37 10 Volcano desc bottom-left Category:Locations Category:Character groups